


Let's play a lovegame

by CuckooTrooke



Series: Bottom!Adam [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli's obsession with Adam's ass lingers on the edge of mental healthiness. Adam doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play a lovegame

Sauli was watching TV when he heard steps coming from the hallway. Adam has been pretty much locked up inside one of the spare rooms since he was writing a new song. He said he'll be taking it to the studio tomorrow and they'll see how it works. 

Sauli flashed Adam a smile when he appeared in the living room which Adam immediately returned. 

"Hey" 

"Moikka" Sauli replied, "You done?"

"For today, yeah" Adam said and stretched his arms above his head which caused his shirt to ride up and expose his tummy, "And I think I've done what I can with the piece. I'll have Bonnie or someone to see it tomorrow"

Sauli nodded, tearing his eyes off the bare skin. Adam let his hands down, exhaling heavily. 

"What are you watching?" He asked, walking further in and glanced at the TV screen. 

"Trying to catch up with these Finnish series" Sauli said with a grin. Every time Adam comes in and asks what he's watching, it's always something Finnish. Adam didn't even look surprised, he just dramatically sighed which made Sauli snicker. 

It's not like it bothers Adam. He gladly takes naps with his head or feet on Sauli's lap while he watches all those series. 

"Any chance you're getting bored?" Adam asked innocently. 

Sauli cocked his eyebrow,

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Just asking" Adam said non-chalantly and came closer to the couch. Sauli raised his arms out of the way when Adam started to settle on his lap. But unlike usually, he didn't place his head or feet on Sauli's thighs but lay across them, his pelvis on Sauli's lap. 

"Okay" Sauli chuckled, bringing his hand back down, "Whatever is comfortable for you"

He kept his focus on the TV screen. This episode particulary have been so interesting he can't tear his eyes off even if there was a fire around him. 

Okay, maybe he would. But that would only be because Adam's safety would be threatened too. 

"This is your fault. You keep torturing me with exercising and now I'm sore all over" Adam informed, resting his cheek against his arms and watched the TV screen, "And on top of that, my neck hurts because I fell asleep at the desk"

"Aww" Sauli cooed, putting his other hand on Adam's butt and other on his lower back, "I can give you a massage once this episode is over"

"Oki" Adam said quietly. 

Sauli noticed from Adam's breathing that he was nearly falling asleep. Which he was surprised about because he was sure Adam was playing a game with him. 

"Commercial break!" He declared, smacking Adam's ass not-so-gently. 

Adam jerked at the sudden touch and mumbled something along the lines of 'Don't. I'm tired'.

Sauli glanced towards Adam's head. He couldn't even see his face but he knew Adam and his voice well enough to tell he was smiling as he talked. That made Sauli purse his lips - He can play this game too. 

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away" Adam said.

"We've been at home the whole day. Why are you wearing jeans?"

"They are not jeans!" Adam gasped like Sauli should have known better, "They're more stretchy than denim. And the fabric is thinner. They're comfy"

Sauli chuckled.

"Stretchy, huh?"

"Yes"

"And feels nice?" Sauli said, soflty stroking the fabric over Adam's ass. 

"The fabric or my ass?"

"Both" Sauli grinned, "But especially the latter"

Adam hid his smile to his arm.

When the commercial break was over (Sauli could have as well skipped it but couldn't), Sauli focused on the show again though he couldn't stop the movement of his thumb; drawing small circles on Adam’s butt.

And Adam was happily snoozing, Sauli could tell. His touch must have felt far away from sexual, it was rather just affectionate and relaxing. Yet it was something only him as Adam's partner could do. 

When the episode was over, Sauli gently tapped Adam's ass to see if he was awake at all. 

"Mm?" Came the low murmur. 

"It's over" Sauli informed, squeezing Adam's right cheek to his palm, "You still want to play?"

"I am not trying to seduce you" Adam gasped, trying to get up but Sauli draped himself over his ass. As if, Sauli thought. Why else would you bring your booty right to my face. 

"No! You're warming me from all the right places"

"Oh?" Adam chuckled, amused but definitely pleased, "You know all you'd have to do is ask" He said gently when Sauli squeezed his ass again like he craved for it.

"Really?" Sauli asked sheepishly. He's not shy by any means but sometimes he can't bring himself to ask for things he wants to try or do in bedroom. For so long they just had to figure it out some other way because he spoke hardly any English. 

Adam smiled and this time got up and straddled Sauli's lap, placing his hands back on his ass.

"Really. And I need it too..."

"What'd you mean?"

"You know,,, " Adam started in a low tone, placing his lips against Sauli's ear, "I guess I deserve a little punishment... You know, the way I was putting myself out there last night in the club"

"Oh right" Sauli smirked, "You did deserve those spanks"

"I did" Adam murmured, pressing his lips against Sauli's ear, "And I need you to claim what's yours. Bedroom?"

"Yes" Sauli hissed, pushing Adam off his lap and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards their bedroom more than a little eagerly. He has waited for Adam to obey to this. It’s such a big step for Adam to just submit him and let go all of the pressure. 

He needs to learn that Sauli would never do him wrong in anything. 

"Tease me, sugarbutt" Sauli commanded playfully and sat on the bed against the headboard so he could properly admire the beauty of his boyfriend.

"What?" Adam chuckled, crawling on the bed, "Sugarbutt, really?"

"Yes" Sauli grinned and licked his lips. From the way Adam was biting back a grin, Sauli concluded he had once again said something amusing. Now that he thinks of it, it was probably sugar _pants_ and not a 'sugarbutt'. But oh well, both work just fine.

Adam straddled Sauli's hips but faced the other way, bringing his ass closer to Sauli's face.

Oh my lord, Sauli thought, that's a damn beautiful piece of ass. It looked perfectly firm yet plump in those pants of his. Sauli was going blind with arousal and he hasn't even done anything yet. The anticipation of what he _could_ get to do was burning in his stomach. 

Adam knew it too and he wanted to play with Sauli's vulnerable obsession with his ass. He reached behind himself and ran his hands over both of his cheeks before giving it a smack. 

Fuck, Sauli thought. Adam got on his hands and knees and Sauli feared this could as well be the first time with Adam when he creams his pants like an over-excited teenager. 

"I never knew I had such an effect on you" Adam murmured, softly swaying his hips, “That you liked my ass that much"

"I like everything that is attatched to you" Sauli said, "And I've never gotten to have your ass and fuck,,, it's the best one I have ever seen. Of course it has an effect on me" 

Sauli reached out and felt Adam's rear like it was the first time he's touching it.

He pulled Adam back by the hips and swiftly spun him on his stomach on his lap. Adan still doesn't get where Sauli's strength comes from. Considering that Sauli is small in size, he has a lot of physical strength.

"You know I love you, right?" Sauli asked. 

"Of course" Adam whispered, “That’s why we’re doing this”

Sauli took a deep breath and squeezed the plump bottom again.

"Can I really?" Sauli asked hopefully, his cock twitching. He has wanted to worship Adam's ass so long it's not even real, 

"Yeah"

"If you’re absolutely sure, then take off your shirt and get on the bed on your stomach, please"

Adam got up from his lap and removed his shirt then slumped on the bed on his tummy like Sauli had told him to.

Sauli hovered above Adam, leaning down to kiss the nape of his neck. He pressed kisses along Adam's spine and when he met the dip of the lower back, he pulled away and instead just let his breath brush the skin. 

Adam sighed when Sauli reached up to run his hands down his back; All the way down from his shoulders to the waistband of his pants. Sauli pulled it a little lower, exposing more of the creamy pale skin.

Adam's breath hitched and his hips slightly bucked when Sauli pressed a kiss right on top of his crack. Sauli sucked several wet kisses on the swell of his ass before going further. 

"Raise your pretty butt a little so I can take off your pants"

Adam did and Sauli tugged his pants lower beneath the curve of his ass. He took a hold of the waistband of Adam's underwear as well and pulled them all the way down and off. Sauli grabbed a small towel from underneath the nightstand and draped it beneath Adam over the duvet to protect it from the possible mess.

Adam let his body down on the bed and wiggled his ass once he was settled. The roughish fabric of the towel felt funny against his mostly soft dick.

"Fuck, so perfect" Sauli sighed, grasping on Adam's butt cheeks. He spread them apart, exposing Adam's tight, pink-ish hole, "So-"

"Don't even say my hole is pretty"

Sauli chuckled. But it totally is. Small, a pretty shade of pink coloring it and Sauli is sure it’s so freaking tight. That's when you know you have it bad - Because after all, there's nothing really beautiful in anyone's body orifices. It's all the other factors that make it beautiful.

Like the fact that it's a way _into_ Adam.

Sauli snickered quietly at himself and lay on his stomach between Adam's legs, burying his face between those cheeks. He carefully swiped his tongue over the hole.

Adam's body tensed for a second and he grasped the pillowcase. Sauli's hot, wet tongue went up his crack all the way from his balls to the end of his spine. Adam's not the one to blush easily but Sauli noticed how the tips of his ears went pink. 

Sauli rubbed his cheeks, spreading them wider apart to get a proper look. Fuck, it surely looks so perfectly tight. 

Sauli's tongue poked over the small, twitching hole. Adam gasped, his knuckles turning white as he squeezed the fabric of the pillowcase beneath his hands even harder.

Just a short flick of a tongue. Then another one and third one... The tip of Sauli's tongue pushed over his resistance. 

Adam's eyes rolled back and his mouth went slack as he let out a soft moan of pleasure. It set his whole body alive. Every nerve ending he had down there were going wild, sending signals which made Adam’s toes and fingers twitch and he nearly got up, shamelessly pushing himself against Sauli's tongue.

It's always, not just now but always, that moment when he forgets what he looks like or sounds like, even what he smells like, and just lets the feelings take over. 

An urge to smile tugged on Sauli's lips. He flicked his tongue over Adam's hole, loving the feeling of the muscle fluttering under his stimulation.

The noises Adam made were the best price he could ask for. It's the only real indicator for Adam's pleasure now when he can't see his face. And it used to be the only one he could fully understand (beside the obvious ones; like Adam shaking his head or telling him 'no' when he didn't like something). He's glad he can recognize the good oh's and the bad oh's. 

Sauli smacked a lazy kiss on the pink hole.

"Tell me the exact reason why you haven't done this to me before?" Adam murmured against the pillow.

Sauli hummed, pulling away and instead rubbed a fingertip over the wet, slowly loosening hole.

"Because every time I've tried, you have pinned me down on the bed and fucked me" Sauli said, gently pushing a finger inside, "No complainments. But I kind of like doing this" he whispered, curling his finger inside of Adam's ass.

Adam gasped, his cock twitching against the mattress. Adam tucked his knee up so he could get a hand under himself. He firmly grasped on his hardening dick. He gave it a few tugs, easing up the building pressure.

Sauli smirked, pulling his finger out and returned his mouth on the main task. He dragged his tongue up Adam’s crack before flicking and fluttering it across the hole. He pushed the tip of his tongue inside, getting a rush of pleasure when Adam’s muscle tightened around him.

Adam sighed heavily, slowly jerking his cock as Sauli gingerly licked insides of him.

Sauli pulled away again, taking a proper breath while using his both thumbs to keep Adam’s cheeks apart so he could see what he had done so far. The redness on Adam's ears spread down to his neck but Sauli was content to go on since Adam has given him no signs to stop. 

Sauli pressed his face back against Adam’s ass, his stubble scratching the sensitive underside of Adam’s balls. Adam wasn’t sure did it tickle, was it good or was it uncomfortable. Maybe it was all of those.

Sauli licked lazily over Adam’s loose hole, not pushing in, just flicking over it to hear those gorgeous hitches in Adam’s breath.

“Sauli… ? Please” Adam urged out, spreading his legs some more. Sauli smiled, kissing wetly over Adam’s entrance.

“What? Didn’t quite hear you” He gently said, poking the muscle with the tip of his tongue.

Adam let go of his cock and reached behind himself, grabbing his cheeks and kept them apart, arching his hips off the bed a bit, “Your tongue, your fingers, anything just… Please”

Vulnerability and complete submission is sort of touching when it is presented by the person who’s usually the top and dominant.

“Okay, baby” Sauli soothed, taking Adam’s hands and moved them away. Adam placed them underneath his head as soon as he felt Sauli was holding him open.

Sauli’s tongue entered him, pushing over the small resistance of his hole. Adam moaned, automatically lifting his ass to push against the contact. He felt Sauli’s tongue thrust in and out of him, chasing after his sweet spot somewhere inside, somewhere close but still not close enough. 

Adam rutted against the bed, seeking for friction against his desperately hard cock.

Sauli pulled his tongue out, taking a deep breath before pushing it inside again. He has to admit it felt almost too hot to feel the tightness and warmth around him. It tempted him to go so much further but he knew he couldn't. There _will_ be a day when he gets to feel all that around his cock. 

And Adam’s moving made his tongue slide deeper and deeper…

“I… It’s… Please just a little more... Use your finger...” Adam stuttered, getting on his knees and pushed back towards Sauli's tongue. Sauli knew Adam must be chasing a contact against his prostate so he brought his finger in the game, sliding it smoothly inside and searched for the pleasure trigger. 

"Curl your finger a bit..."

Sauli did.

“ _Fuck!_ It’s right there… Don’t freaking stop now…”

Adam wrapped his hand around his cock and started jerking himself off while Sauli’s finger teased his prostate and his mouth was all but eating his hole. He let out all kind of moans; The quiet ones, short ones, louder ones and each one of them was genuine.

Sauli pulled away, grinning wickedly.

“Hey... !”

“What do you say?” He asked, biting on Adam’s ass cheek.

“Please fuck me with your tongue?” Adam groaned, wiggling his ass against Sauli’s face. The flush that once made its way on his skin due to embarrassment and shyness was replaced by the flush of arousal.

Sauli thrust his tongue inside again, out and back in, repeating the movement as Adam’s hand furiously worked on his rock-hard, leaking cock. 

“Can I come?” Adam asked, his voice wrecked.

He really wouldn’t have needed to ask. Sauli didn’t want to be too strict on the first time they changed their roles like this. Of course he can come whenever he needs to. 

"Anytime you need, love. Can you turn around?” Sauli whispered. Adam turned around and Sauli's mouth watered when he saw his large, flushed cock leaking obscenely on Adam's fist and belly. He didn't want him to turn around just so he could see it, no, he wanted to see Adam as a whole. 

Adam pulled his knees up and wrapped his hand around his cock again. Sauli pushed his tongue pushed inside again, with ease, his nose pressed against Adam's tight balls. 

Adam's sounds were high-pitched and his hand sped up even more, if that was even possible. He threw his head back, his body convulsing hard as his cock pulsed and throbbed, shooting messily on his abdomen. It was definitely one of the most reckless orgasms he has ever had, Sauli nearly got his foot to his eye and his nasal bone almost crushed to his balls.

Or his balls crushed to his nasal bone. Which would probably be more tragic for Adam than him. Sauli chuckled, tongue still inside of Adam. 

He felt Adam’s muscles tighten around him, then loosen, and again tighten. It made his own dick painfully twitch in his pants where it was still trapped. 

Adam sighed blissfully, letting go of his sensitive, spent cock with a hiss. It still kept twitching and it made his whole body jump. Sauli pulled away and stroked Adam's hips soothingly as the aftershocks still went through his body. 

Once Adam's body calmed down, Sauli unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He didn't even touch Adam, just watched him, and it didn't take long before he moaned, shooting his loads on Adam’s tummy. 

“My beautiful, dirty-” Sauli whispered, stopping before he would say a word he was not yet ready to say. In fact, couldn't ever say. 

Adam smiled,

“Slut you wanted to say”

Sauli just smiled and used a kleenex to clean himself up and tugged himself back into his pants as soon he had done it. He lay on the bed next to Adam, on his side.

“I don’t think I’m quite ready to call you that yet” Sauli said gently, small smile on his lips as he brushed Adam’s sweaty hair off his forehead, “You’re too beautiful”

While it felt warm and all kinds of lovely in the pit of Adam’s stomach, it was also a little cheesy. He couldn't help his grin though. 

“Don’t move, I’ll clean you up and then we can cuddle” Sauli said, getting up and went into the bathroom to grab a damp towel. He came back, wiped Adam’s stomach, and took the towel he was lying on off the bed, took them into the laundry and returned to the bed.

“Next time,,, You’re going to spank me” Adam smiled wickedly and cuddled close to Sauli’s fully clothed body. Adam looked up and Sauli immediately captured his lips into a loving, sweet kiss. 

"If you say so"

"And you know,,, maybe a little further too" Adam whispered with a smile. 

Sauli is more than fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was first One Shot of my Bottom!Adam collection. Yes, I'm doing it because there's way too little bottom Adam in the world. 
> 
> My intention is to kind of start with an easy one then go more kinky the further the One Shots go so walk this road with me at your own risk. The One Shots are no linked to each other, every fic is a separate story.


End file.
